¿Amor en 14 de febrero?
by KarCha2114
Summary: PRIMER ONE-SHOT. El 14 de febrero es un día feliz para todos los adolescentes y los no tan adolescentes, ¿pero lo será para todos?, o puede ser que en un baile se revelen los sentimientos que estuvieron escondidos por mucho tiempo, y los cuales no sabían que existían. Pues para Shaoran el 14 de febrero no era uno de sus mejores días, ¿pero eso cambiara?.


**¿Amor en 14 de febrero?**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la serie de SAKURA CARD CAPTOR del grupo CLAMP.

La historia si me pertenece, favor de no plagiarla ^.

**Summary:** El 14 de febrero es un día feliz para todos los adolescentes y los no tan adolescentes, ¿pero lo será para todos?, o puede ser que en un baile se revelen los sentimientos que estuvieron escondidos por mucho tiempo, y los cuales no sabían que existían. Pues para Shaoran el 14 de febrero no era uno de sus mejores días, ¿pero eso cambiara?

* * *

Como todos los años el 14 de febrero es uno de los días más esperados del año por las jóvenes parejas y las no tan jóvenes, aunque en general para todos ya que no solo es día del amor sino también de la amistad, aunque claro no faltara aquel que deteste este día ¿la razón?.

- Shaoran puedes dejar de mirar de forma asesina al joven Itsuki - pidió Eriol, ya que Shaoran fulminaba con la mirada al pobre joven ojiverde.

- Si yo ni siquiera lo estoy viendo - negó, desviando la mirada y posándola sobre Eriol que lo veía con una sonrisa divertida.

- Digamos que te creo, que no lo hago , entonces puedes decirme ¿por qué? tan tenso? -.

- Tenso, ¿Quién diablos esta tenso? - contesto cortante.

**Eriol (POV)**

- Ok, nadie esta tenso, más bien está furioso - ¿Cuándo se dará cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos?, estoy seguro que desde hace tiempo está interesado en Sakura y la verdad es que lo entiendo, Sakura es una joven muy linda.

Sakura es una joven delgada, de tez clara, cabello largo y castaño con reflejos rubios, pero lo que más llamaba la atención de ella eran esos hermosos ojos verdes que reflejaban tal pureza, que enamoraba a cualquiera.

- Deja de decir cosas sin sentido Hiragisawa - espeto Shaoran, Eriol iba a replicar, pero entonces el sonido del timbre salvo a Shaoran de una conversación que él no quería mantener ya que a su parecer no tenía sentido.

Entraron al salón y desde que entraron pudieron escuchar las risas y gritos que provenían de un grupo de chicas que se encontraban en el fondo del salón.

- Sakura te verás hermosísima, yo misma me encargare de que así sea - decía Tomoyo mientras miraba a Sakura con estrellitas en sus ojos. Mientras la pobre castaña tenía la mirada baja y un leve sonrojo cubría su rostro, cosa que molesto a Shaoran aún más cuando la vio, y es que tenía que pasar por donde se encontraba ese grupo de "REVOLTOSAS" como lo nombro el para llegar a su asiento, ya que este se encontraba detrás de el de la joven Kinomoto que era en estos momentos el centro de atención de aquel grupito de chicas.

¿El por qué? Pues porque el capitán del equipo de básquetbol Itsuki Aoyama y uno de los más guapos según las chicas, dado que era alto con un cuerpo bien formado, su tez era clara, tenía cabello negro y unos ojos verdes que eran los que enamoraban a las chicas, aunque a su vista no eran TAAAN lindos, pero bueno regresando al tema, Aoyama había invitado a la joven castaña para que fuera su pareja en el baile que organizaba la escuela por motivo del día del amor y la amistad y ella muy feliz había aceptado.

Shaoran paso junto al grupo y tomo asiento, bufo exasperado pero inmediatamente una sonrisa traviesa se formó en su rostro cuando dijo:

- Estoy seguro que Aoyama se arrepentirá de llevar a esta torpe como pareja al baile - el sonrojo que tenía Sakura aumentó, pero ahora ya no por pena si no por enojo.

- ¡NO SOY TORPE! - exclamó, mientras golpeaba el escritorio de Shaoran.

- Si lo eres - contraataco con una sonrisita de suficiencia, ya que había logrado enfurecerla y es que Sakura cuando se enojaba se veía terriblemente adorable.

- No lo soy, además tú no eres nadie para hablar de parejas para el baile, dado que tú no tienes nadie con quien ir - golpe bajo pensó Eriol, el rostro de Shaoran se puso rojo del enojo y coraje que sintió cuando escucho las palabras de Sakura, pero lo que más le enfureció fue que precisamente ELLA se lo dijo.

- ¿Y quién te dijo a ti que yo no tengo con quien ir al baile? -.

- Todos lo dicen, pobre Li a pesar de ser tan popular no tiene a nadie con quien ir al baile, y…¿sabes porque no tienes pareja? Porque eres insoportable, creído, antipático y nadie en su sano juicio saldría con alguien así - exclamó Sakura, pero al instante se arrepintió, ella en verdad no quería decir eso, pero no pudo evitarlo.

- ¡Y QUE ME DICES DE TI! ERES UNA TORPE NIÑA MIMADA, INFANTIL, QUE CREE EN LO QUE TODOS LE DICEN, ¿ACASO CREES QUE AOYAMA TE INVITO A SALIR POR QUE LE GUSTAS? SEGURAMENTE TE INVITO POR LASTIMA O POR QUE HABRA PERDIDO UN APUESTA CON SUS AMIGOS-.

- PLAFF…- Todo se quedó en silencio, nadie podía creer lo que acababa de suceder, la dulce y tierna Sakura Kinomoto había abofeteado al gran Li Shaoran.

Shaoran seguía sin creer lo que había pasado, es decir siempre peleaban pero nunca llegaban más allá de unos cuantos gritos y ahora sentía el ardor en su mejilla. Él sabía que se había pasado con sus palabras, ya que él no tenía la seguridad de que Aoyama la hubiera invitado a salir por lastima o por haber perdido una apuesta como él lo había dicho, pero era tanto su enojo que no pensó en lo que decía y ahora tenía como resultado a una Sakura con los ojos llorosos y con una mirada dolida.

- Ki-kino… - no pudo terminar ya que ella se giró y salió corriendo del salón seguida de Daidoji quien antes de correr tras Sakura lo fulmino con la mirada. Él iba a ir detrás de ellas cuando el profesor en turno entro al salón y ordeno a los alumnos que tomaran asiento para iniciar la clase. Antes de sentarse, Eriol se acercó a él y le dijo:

- Espero que estés consciente de lo que hiciste - "ahora no creo que quiera estar cerca de ti de ninguna forma" agrego Eriol en su mente. Shaoran no podía sentirse peor y Eriol no ayudaba demasiado, pero de algo estaba seguro, no sabía como pero haría que Sakura Kinomoto lo perdonara.

* * *

- Ya Sakura, no tienes por qué hacerle caso a Li - Sakura y Tomoyo se encontraba en el baño de mujeres, ya que la castaña se dirigió ahí, después de haber salido corriendo del salón.

- ¿Pero y si tiene razón? y si Itsuki solo me invito por lastima o por...porque… - Tomoyo negó con su cabeza, mientras abrazaba a Sakura.

- No Sakura, déjame decirte una cosa - la tomo del rostro y la miro fijamente a los ojos - créeme Itsuki te invito porque le gustas, el mismo me lo dijo antes de invitarte a ir al baile con él, y lo hizo porque tenía miedo de que lo rechazaras, pero hubieras visto el brillo que tenía en sus ojos cuando me hablaba de lo linda que eres -.

- ¿Enserio? ¿no me estas mintiendo para hacerme sentir bien? - exclamó Sakura con la mirada esperanzada.

- Dime ¿Cuándo te eh mentido? ¿tú crees que si supiera que Itsuki te hará daño, yo hubiera dejado que se te acercara? - obviamente Tomoyo no dejaría que algo así pasara, antes Tomoyo se mataría.

- Esta bien te creo -.

- Bueno, ahora límpiate esas lágrimas y salgamos de aquí, no creo que quieras que Li se de cuenta de que estuviste llorando por su culpa - no definitivamente no dejaría que se diera cuenta de que estuvo llorando, no dejaría que se diera cuenta que lo que había dicho le había afectado, pero aun no lograba entender porque le había dolido tanto.

Se limpió las lágrimas y se puso un poco del maquillaje que Tomoyo le había dado para que no se notara que había estado llorando - Vamos - Tomoyo la tomo del brazo y la guio hacia la salida pero justo cuando iban saliendo se toparon con Itsuki.

- Sakura, ¿estás bien? - pregunto un muy preocupado Itsuki.

- Yo...sí, estoy muy bien ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? -.

- Me entere de lo que sucedió con Li, y quiero decirte que lo que él dijo es mentira yo no…- Sakura lo interrumpió antes de que terminara.

- No tienes por qué darme explicaciones, yo sé que todo lo que dijo Li es mentira, nos vemos más al rato en la fiesta ¿sí? -.

Itsuki no pudo evitar que una sonrisa cruzara por su rostro - Claro que sí, paso por ti a las 7 - y después de eso se despidieron.

No Sakura, no tiene por qué importarte lo que diga Li, si siempre se han odiado ¿Por qué te sientes tan herida por lo que el haya dicho?. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, NO definitivamente tenia que dejar de pensar en eso.

* * *

- Te lo tienes merecido - decía Eriol mientras veía el golpe en el labio que tenía Shaoran. Y es que cuando salieron de clases, Itsuki lo busco y lo golpeo por lo que le había dicho al castaña. Shaoran sabía que se lo merecía y por eso dejo que lo siguiera golpeando, pero aun así, no recibió muchos golpes porque Eriol se metió en la pelea para ayudarlo.

- Lo sé, ¿puedes dejar de torturarme? - y es que eso estuvo haciendo Eriol desde que había ocurrido la pelea, y ya estaba harto de que le repitiera lo mismo.

- Esta bien, de verdad espero que puedas lograr que te perdone - para que dejes de sentirme mal, agrego mentalmente Eriol.

Él también lo esperaba, pero comenzaba a hacerse tarde y ella no llegaba. Y es que si, había decidido ir al baile para pedirle perdón a Sakura por lo que le había dicho. Pero es que ella simplemente no llegaba y el comenzaba a desesperarse. Sintió unos golpecitos en su hombro y levanto la vista para decirle a Eriol que dejara de molestar, pero no tenía idea que al levantar la cabeza se encontrara con un ángel de ojos verdes. Sakura llevaba puesto un vestido verde straple que se pegaba a su cuerpo hasta la cintura y después caía con una falda larga que era más corta adelante que atrás, ya que la parte de atrás se arrastraba por el piso; llevaba su largo cabello castaño en cascada con un adorno en el cabello dorado que brillaba con la luz de los reflectores, unas zapatillas no muy altas de color dorado también que contrastaban con el color del vestido. Definitivamente se veía hermosa y él no podía dejar de mirarla…

Algo similar paso con Sakura cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Shaoran, el realmente se veía apuesto, llevaba un traje negro con camisa blanca la cual llevaba los últimos botones desabrochados y una corbata algo suelta, su cabello castaño chocolate estaba despeinado como siempre pero a pesar de estarlo se veía sexi. Ambos no dejaban de mirarse y Shaoran iba a avanzar hacia ella cuando se dio cuenta de que Aoyama la tomaba del brazo y la conducía a una de las mesas donde se encontraba Daidoji con sus amigas.

* * *

Comenzaba a desesperarse, ya llevaba como 2 horas desde que el trataba de acercarse a Sakura pero Aoyama no se le despegaba. Esperen, ellos 2 se dirigían a la salida del gimnasio ¿A dónde iban? La curiosidad mato al gato y Shaoran salió detrás de ellos.

Aoyama llevo a Sakura a los jardines de la escuela, estaba dispuesto a decirle todo a Sakura. Sakura por su lado estaba nerviosa y no podía evitarlo. Se acercaron a una banca que se encontraba frente al árbol de cerezos que se encontraba en medio del jardín. Itsuki tomo la mano de Sakura y la miro a los ojos.

- Sakura, yo...quiero decirte algo - Sakura en su infinita inocencia todavía se preguntaba para qué era que Itsuki la había llevado a ese lugar - yo...no te invite al baile porque haya tenido lastima de ti o por haber perdido una apuesta como dijo Li -.

- Si, me lo dijiste - agrego Sakura. Itsuki la miro dándole a entender que dejara que continuara.

- La verdad es que yo...yo...te invite porque me gustas y…me gustaría que fueras mi novia - Sakura se sorprendió, definitivamente no se esperaba eso, un rubor comenzó a aparecer en sus mejillas, lo cual hizo que Itsuki sintiera esperanza; pero hizo que Shaoran que estaba escondido escuchando la conversación sintiera una rabia profunda y unas ganas terribles de matar a ese tipo.

- Itsuki...yo...yo...-.

- No tienes que darme una respuesta ahora me gustaría que lo pienses y mañana me des una respuesta - después de eso le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió al gimnasio.

Sakura estaba hecha un lio ¿Por qué si Itsuki es tan lindo ella no podía sentir nada más que cariño por el?, de pronto sintió una mano en su hombro y alzo su vista para ver de quien se trataba y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con Shaoran que lo miraba furioso.

- Li ¿Qué haces aquí? -.

- Claro a mí me dices Li, pero a Aoyama lo llamas por su nombre - ¿Qué? Esa respuesta había confundido demasiado a Sakura, pero aun así respondió mirándolo a los ojos.

- Eso a ti no tiene por qué importarte, además Itsuki es muy lindo y un gran chico, no como otros -.

- Si claro, Aoyama es irremplazable - espeto furioso.

- Yo no dije eso, pero tú no tienes por qué venir de la nada y reclamarme cosas sin sentido, ¿acaso no te basto todo lo que me dijiste esta mañana? - la pregunta de Sakura hizo que Shaoran recordara él porque estaba ahí, inmediatamente su cara paso del enojo al arrepentimiento en cuestión de segundos.

- Sobre eso, yo...yo...quería pedirte disculpas por todo lo que dije, sé que no debí decirte todas esas cosas horribles pero no pude controlarme -.

- Si claro y yo termine sufriendo tu enojo, no es mi culpa que seas un amargado -.

- Claro que es tu culpa - lo dicho por Shaoran desconcertó a Sakura.

- ¿Mi culpa? ¿y eso porque? -.

- Es tu culpa porque si tu no hubieras estado feliz contándoles a tus amiguitas lo "MARAVILLOSO" que es Aoyama, y lo feliz que estabas de que te hubiera invitado al baile, yo no me hubiera sentido loco de furia -.

- Pero..pero ¿Por qué? -

- ¡POR QUE ESTABA CELOSO!¿ ESTABA CELOSO DE QUE HUBIERAS ACEPTADO IR CON AOYAMA Y NO CONMIGO A ESE BAILE, PORQUE ESTABA FURIOSO DE PENSAR QUE A TI TE IMPORTABA ESE TIPO! ¡PORQUE ME MORIA DE LAS GANAS DE ESTAR EN EL LUGAR DE EL, POR QUE QUERIA SER YO QUIEN PASARA POR TI A TU CASA, PARA QUIEN TU TE VISTIERAS COMO TE VESTISTE HOY, PARA QUIEN SOLO REGALARIAS ESA SONRISA QUE LE ESTUVISTE DANDO A ESE IMBECIL TODA LA NOCHE! - Sakura se quedó estupefacta ante tal revelación, no podía creer lo que él le estaba diciendo ¿acaso él le estaba confesando que le gustaba?, la simple idea hizo que su corazón comenzara a palpitar rápidamente.

- Acaso tu...estas...-.

- SI LO ESTOY, ESTOY ENAMORADO DE TI DESDE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO PERO NO LO QUERIA ACEPTAR, PERO AHORA LO SE, POR ESO TE MOLESTABA PARA LLAMAR TU ATENCIÓN, PERO NUNCA LO HICE, TU SOLO ME VEIAS COMO UNO MÁS PERO YA NO LO AGUANTO! -

- PERO SI TU ME ODIAS, SIEMPRE ME LO HAS HECHO SABER -.

- NUNCA LO DIJE, pero por lo que veo tú ya has elegido y no seré yo a quien elijas- la miro con la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos - escuche todo lo que hablaste con Aoyama y yo... - Sakura no lo dejo terminar porque lo callo con un beso, un beso que no sabía porque pero que tenía la necesidad de dárselo, no podía ocultar más lo que sentía por él, tal vez el hecho de que él le haya dicho sus sentimientos de frente hizo que ella se diera cuenta de TODO, y es que ella estuvo inconscientemente esperando que el la invitara al baile. Ahora sabia porque no le dio una respuesta definitiva a Itsuki hasta ese mismo día, a pesar de que Itsuki le había pedido hace 1 semana que fuera con él al baile. Era porque en su interior tenía la esperanza de que el la invitara. TODO el tiempo fue el...

Shaoran por su parte no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando, al principio se quedó estático pero después le devolvió el beso con ternura y cariño. Se separaron y el la miro como si fuera lo único en el mundo y como si nadie más que ellos dos existieran.

- No te dejare ir, tú eres MIA y no dejare que nadie te lleve de mi lado - Sakura se sonrojo furiosamente y recibió el beso que él le dio, felizmente.

- No tienes por qué preocuparte por eso, porque yo solo te quiero a ti - se puso de puntitas y le devolvió el beso. Y así fue como después de tantas peleas y discusiones, ambos pudieron darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos, y para Shaoran que el 14 de febrero había comenzado como el peor día de su vida, se convirtió en el mejor, porque ese día el le había declarado su amor a Sakura y ella lo había correspondido, porque sin duda ese era el espíritu del AMOR EN 14 DE FEBRERO...

* * *

**Notas:**

Bueno aquí les dejo un regalo por el día del amor y la amistad ¡FELIZ DÍA DE SAN VALENTIN!, a todas mis lectoras, espero que se la pasen muy bien, que pasen este día con sus parejas y si no la tienen como yo, diviértanse con sus amigos, porque no solo es un día para las parejas si no también para aquellas personas que están siempre contigo en las buenas y en las malas, esos son los amigos. FELIZ DÍA ñ.ñ

Pido disculpas por no haber subido el capitulo de ¿Por qué no puedes quererme? como lo había prometido, pero eh tenido muchos problemas para terminarlo, pero sin falta este domingo esperen la actualización ñ.ñ los dejo espero que les haya gustado este ONE-SHOT.

Déjenme sus comentarios para saber si les gusto, ustedes saben que sus reviews me ayudan a seguir escribiendo, y poder mejorar.

Los quiero ñ.ñ nos vemos el domingo...

Atte:

KarCha2114 ñ.ñ


End file.
